villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zanrelot
Zanrelot is the main antagonist in the German tv-series for kids, "Vier gegen Z" or just "4xZ". He was portrayed by Udo Kier. History Past Centuries ago, his name was Franz Oelte. He was the son of the mayor of Lübeck, who was killed by the people from Lübeck when Franz was a child. He seeked for revenge and studied dark magic with the help of the black abbot. When he tried to conquer Lübeck the first time, he was stopped by a good witch called Hedda, who was the aunt of the protagonists, the so-called Guardians, and helped them during the first season as a ghost. Franz, who called himself Zanrelot already, was banished to the underworld where he became the master. Season 1 In the first season, Zanrelot tried more than once to conquer Lübeck. His finally try was to become one with a younger version of himself to become almighty. He did not succeed because the Guardians told Franz that revenge wouldn't change anything, so he refused. Zanrelot destroyed him and thus, himself. Season 2 In the 2nd season, he returned thanks to his apprentice Matreus, who was now called "son" by Zanrelot, and once more he triedto conquer Lübeck. At the end, he seeked for more: the "Tor zur Welt" ("gate to the world") that can make everyone who goes through it to world's ruler. When he merged with his son Jona, who helped the Guardians, Jona could get him out what killed them both. Season 3 In Season 3, he returned again thanks to Matreus. In this season, he attacked Hamburg instead of Lübeck and fought against other Guardians. Zanrelot wanted to go through the "Tor zur Welt" again. He managed to pull his son Jona to side of evil and killed his apprentice Matreus when he betrayed him by turning good, angered that Zanrelot chose another as his son. Because people who go through the "Tor zur Welt" loose their magic, Zanrelot and Jona are finally frozen by the Guardians. At the end, the snow globe where Zanrelot and Jona are trapped in is seen next to Matreus' wand, which gloats, suggesting that Zanrelot might return in the future. Powers Zanrelot was very powerful in magic: he's able to shoot green beams, contact his servants psychical even when he's dead and could create living beings (shown when he created a clone of Jona). He also has got a very long lifespan, since he was born in the Middle Ages, but survived until the 21st century. However, he's not immortal, proven when one of his servants, a dream monster, claimed that nothing could harm it and a Guardian responds that if it's immortal it would be more powerful that Zanrelot himself. Also he seems to be not immune against magic beams, showing that it's possible to kill him. Despite his many powers, he gets weakened by love, he even claims that the thought alone makes him sick. Trivia *Zanrelot is probably based on The Devil of Abrahamic beliefs of old. *Zanrelot shares a similarity to Darth Vader from the Star Wars universe: **They both tried to turn their sons to the side of evil. *Zanrelot is the anagramm for "Toleranz", the German word for tolerance. Category:Demon Category:Tyrants Category:Hegemony Category:Satan Category:Titular Category:Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Vengeful Category:Elderly Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Evil from the Past Category:Lawful Evil Category:Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Betrayed Category:Archenemy Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Outcast Category:Deal Makers Category:Mastermind Category:Karma Houdini Category:Collector of Souls Category:Sadists Category:The Heavy Category:Magic Category:Mongers Category:Paranormal Category:Dark Forms Category:Presumed Deceased